


Sleeping Arrangements

by onelittlebluejay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:38:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onelittlebluejay/pseuds/onelittlebluejay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new year brings a new expedition for the Survey Corps and Special-Ops squad. But what happens when Eren is forced to share sleeping quarters with Levi? Oneshot. LevixEren. Some smut. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. *manly sobs*

**Sleeping Arrangements**

A new year brought a new expedition for the members of the Survey Corps and Special Operations Squad which meant that once again, everyone would be cramped into a small lodge for weeks. Eren shivered as he tied his gear to his horse, remembering the last time he had been forced to share a room with somebody. It had been Mike Zacharius, who apparently  _slept-sniffed._ Eren had awoken one morning during the last mission only to realize that Zacharius had been clinging onto his torso, intensely sniffing his hair whilst snoring at the same time.

Eren still hadn't completely recovered from that incident.

The brunette was pulled from his thoughts when something heavy collided with his head, causing him to stumble backwards and drop the gear he was holding.

"You forgot this, idiot," drawled a voice from his left.

Once the stars crowding his vision disappeared, Eren stared in confusion at the dustpan on the ground that had nearly decapitated him. Blinking, he picked it up and looked for the source of the voice. To his dismay, Levi stood there, his gaze on the dustpan.

"What are you giving me this for?" Eren asked stupidly, before mentally slapping himself. There could only be one reason.

"Congrats, brat. We're sharing a room," Levi snapped, confirming his worst fears. Eren groaned as Mikasa and Armin approached the two, their 3-d Maneuver Gear already prepared and assembled.

"Hey Eren, are you finished packing yet?" Armin asked excitedly.

"I was, until—"

"What happened to your forehead?" Mikasa interrupted, reaching up to brush a hand against the swelling red mark on Eren's skin from the dustpan.

"It's nothing," Eren responded as he nervously waved his hands in front of his face in an attempt to dissuade Mikasa from looking any further into the issue.

"He forgot to pack the cleaning supplies, so I helped him get started," Levi said, looking straight at Mikasa.

"And why would Eren need to pack cleaning supplies?" Mikasa shot back, glowering at the Captain.

"Mikasa, don't worry about it," Eren interrupted, "It was my fault for forgetting anyw-"

"Eren and I are going to be sleeping together," Levi deadpanned, causing Eren to choke and Armin to nearly pass out on the spot.

"L-Levi, you're not…don't say it like that," Eren stuttered weakly, bending down to pick up the cleaning object. Levi gave him a weird look. Mikasa's eyes had narrowed, her mouth set in a stern scowl.

"Captain, don't you usually stay with Commander Erwin?" she queried. Levi grunted and clenched his fist.

"We were  _supposed_  to be sharing a room, but  _someone_  failed to inform the imperial capital of our expedition," Levi said, "And now  _somebody_ has been suspended from the expedition, leaving  _me_  to do all of the dirty work."

"But that can't be possible!" Armin exclaimed, eyebrows rising in concern, "Without the Commander's guidance, there's no way we would be able to protect ourselves if Titans were to appear!"

"Hey, brat, are you questioning my ability to lead my own men?" Levi asked in a dark voice. Armin paled as he shook his head vigorously.

"Of c-course not, Captain!" he exclaimed, "I meant no disrespect, sir!"

"Damn right you didn't," muttered the raven-haired Captain, "And it wasn't my choice to be paired with the shitty brat anyway. Apparently Hanji thinks we'll all be safer if  _I'm_ the one sleeping in the same room as someone who could transform into a Titan at any second. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some 3-D Maneuver Gear to polish."

With a swish of his cape he turned on his heel and walked away from the trio.

"Does he really polish his 3-D Maneuver Gear?" Armin asked softly.

Eren shrugged.

* * *

The journey to the lodge had been hell—they hadn't encountered any Titans, but the trip up the rocky mountain terrain had been tiring for both the horses and their riders.

Of course, it hadn't helped with Eren's horse had decided that enough was enough and refused to move when the group had reached a dodgy spot of boulders. It also hadn't helped when Levi had concluded that the horse had too many supplies wearing it down and had chosen to sacrifice Eren's saddle instead of something more sensible (like the superfluous amount of cleaning equipment strapped to the horse's flank).

So now Eren's lower body hurt like hell from all of the bouncing and sliding from the horses climbing up the rocks, and he nearly fell off of the horse once they had reached the lodge.

"Let me help you with that," Mikasa said gently, assisting Eren in carrying all of his gear and cleaning supplies to his room, "He shouldn't have made you carry all of these things by yourself."

"What am I supposed to do?" Eren asked tiredly, "He's in charge of making sure I stay alive. I just have to shoulder it for now, it's the least I can do in return."

Mikasa was silent as they climbed up a flight of stairs and headed towards the room Eren and Levi would be staying in. When they reached the door Mikasa set down her load and simply said, "Good luck," before leaving to help a terrified Armin move his stuff into the room he was starting with Jean.

"Let's see what we have in store for us," Levi murmured right behind Eren, causing him to jump.

"When did you get….nevermind," Eren sighed, opening the door to their room and leading the two of them inside.

Eren was sent back reeling when the smell hit. The room was dark but Eren could see enough to tell that it had looked like utter chaos had ripped through the room. A giant bookshelf was on the floor, books strewn everywhere; the smell was coming from a corner of the room where dead rats were piled up; a nice blanket of dust covered the floor and nearly everything in the room.

"Looks like we'll have to start cleaning right away," Levi commented, to Eren's dismay.

"Can't we put it off until tomorrow?" the brunette asked, "I'm exhausted!" In an attempt to illustrate his point he tried to dramatically collapse into a chair, only to spring up coughing. The furniture was also apparently covered in dust and Eren had just released a huge cloud of it into the air.

"Still want to put it off?" Levi asked, his voice muffled due to him covering his mouth just in time.

"I'll go get the broom," Eren muttered.

Two hours and six bruises later and Eren was finally hugging a clean pillow to his chest as he slumped over a chair. Levi was finishing the finishing touches (dusting the debris from his clothes) before he too collapsed into the chair across from him.

However, there was still one problem that neither male had noticed until now.

"There's only one bed," Eren groaned.

In less than a second Levi moved over to claim it.

"Hey!"Eren exclaimed, "We didn't agree who gets to sleep on the-!"

"Eren, are you questioning your superior?" Levi sighed, "Of course I'm going to sleep in this bed. Seeing as I'm in charge of this expedition  _and everyone here whose only purpose is to protect you,_ I see no reason as to why I shouldn't be able to sleep in it."

"But Captain, I'm younger, shouldn't I be able to sleep on it?"

"You may be younger but I'm the one who needs to be well-rested and ready to spring into action to save  _your_  sorry ass from any Titans if we encounter them," Levi quipped back.

"I can protect myself!" Eren shot back, "And I can always just turn into a Titan if things get too-!"

In an instance Eren was on the floor; Levi had drop-kicked him and now placed a foot in the center of his chest.

"It seems you've forgotten how to take this matter seriously. You transforming into a Titan should not become a crutch for you," Levi said in a low voice, "Don't even joke about it. Understand!?"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" Eren gasped. Levi lifted his foot and slowly walked back over to the bed, sitting down and crossing one leg over the other.

"We'll share the bed," he said quietly, "I don't care if it makes you uncomfortable; it's all we have anyway."

* * *

Eren quickly learned that first night that sleeping with Le—sharing a bed with-SLEEPING IN THE SAME VICINITY AS LEVI was going to be harder than he thought it was going to be.

First of all, when Levi fell asleep, he fell into a  _deep sleep._ Once he was out, he was out. There was only one blanket, which Levi had unconsciously snatched and wrapped around himself within the first 10 minutes once lights-out had been announced. Eren had grumbled and tried to wake Levi up, but he had slept on soundly (or not-so-soundly, as indicated by the way his eyebrows remained furrowed even in unconsciousness.

Second, Levi, despite his short and slim stature, liked his fair share of space in the bed, as indicated by him roughly kicking Eren when he got too close. Unfortunately, even in his sleep, his kicks were as notorious as they always had been, and had sent Eren sprawling onto the floor.

So now Eren was huddled as close to the edge of the bed as possible, wrapped in his own cape in order to keep himself from freezing as there was no hope of getting the blanket back now. Shivering and uncomfortable, he forced his eyes shut, willing himself to finally fall asleep.

_Hey Eren, you missed a spot._

_Hey Eren, shine my shoes._

_Hey Eren, why'd you forget the dustpan?_

_Hey Eren_

_Hey Eren_

_Hey Eren_

"AGH!" Eren shouted, about to bolt up from his nightmare only to come crashing down when he realized something heavy and warm was holding him down.

_What the-_

He choked when he felt smaller arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders. Blinking and regaining more of his senses, he realized that Levi had completely curled himself around him, legs intertwined with his and obsidian locks resting under his chin as warm soft breath hit his neck.

_What happened to sprawling around and kicking me off of the bed?_

Eren lay there frozen, mortified as Levi mumbled something in his sleep and only pressed closer to the brunette, this time his lips gently brushing against his collarbone and causing goosebumps to rapidly spring up on his skin.

What was even worse: Eren had to pee.

_Okay, okay, don't panic. You've only got the freaking CAPTAIN clinging to you like a koala bear._

_Aww, that's so sweet, Levi has turned into your own little cuddle buddy. Wait, koala bear?_

_Don't patronize me._

"Nnn…" Levi groaned, causing Eren to start and look down. Levi's eyes were now clenched shut, his eyebrows furrowed. A cold sweat had broken out con his forehead.

"Captain?" Eren whispered. No response. Eren closed his eyes, trying to will his body into relaxing and just going with the situation. He had barely started to slip into sleep when Levi suddenly clutched onto his arm with both hands, squeezing tightly. Eren yelped, his eyes snapping open, but Levi still hadn't woken up.

"Levi…?" Eren asked slowly when he noticed that the Captain was trembling violently. Small whimpers were escaping from his lips as he appeared to be trying to curl in on himself, pressing closer and closer to Eren.

_He must be having a bad dream. I guess he's human after all._

Eren sighed, trying to remember what his mother used to do for him when he had nightmares. Rubbing his back would help, right? He lifted his arm and gently placed it on Levi's back, running it up and down his spine. That seemed to calm down the captain a little, as his breathing became less labored. He was still whimpering, however, and Eren was taken aback at how defenseless Levi seemed—he had never seen the other with his guard dropped before. He almost felt guilty for even being able to see the captain like this—but who could blame him? He was clinging onto him!

He continued stroking Levi's back as he felt the other gradually grow calmer. The whimpers had ceased, the sweating had stopped. Satisfied, Eren removed his arms and managed to gently inch his way away from the Captain before he bounded out of bed and ran towards the bathroom.

When he came back to bed, Levi immediately latched onto him again, assuming the same position the two had been in before. Sighing, Eren did his best to fall asleep once more.

_At least the Captain can make you warm now._

_Shut up._

Eren awoke in middle of the night again when he felt something pressing against his thigh. He groaned, expecting the usual sight of the Captain curled around him…but this time was different as Eren realized that whatever was pressing against his thigh was  _definitely not_  a knee.

Levi was dreaming again. And judging by the blush on his cheeks and the arousal pressed against his thigh, it was definitely a  _very good_ dream.

_I need to escape I need to escape I need to escape oh my g—_

"Don't…stop…" Levi moaned, shifting slightly so that the leg intertwined with his now moved, his knee brushing up against his groin.

"L-Levi, wake up, PLEASE wake up," Eren pleaded, heat rising into his face as the captain only pushed himself closer slightly moving his hips back and forth to create tension.

"So good, Er-Er," Levi moaned, now beginning to lightly thrust his crotch against Eren's thigh. Eren tried to stay as still as possible, staring at the ceiling in mortification as Levi began moaning in time to his thrusts.

"Er—Er-Er,"

_IS HE TRYING TO SAY MY NAME?!_

The brunette began shaking Levi's shoulder, trying to do anything to wake him up as the thrusts grew quicker and quicker, his knee now rubbing against Eren's crotch, coaxing the arousal to life. Eren broke out into a sweat as he felt himself grow hard due to  _the damn friction_  Levi kept exerting on him.

_Maybe if I try to push him away…that's too risky; he'll send me flying into a wall one way or another…should I help him finish—NO, BAD EREN, BAD EREN._

"Levi, wake up!" Eren finally shouted grasping the other's shoulders, but at that moment Levi moaned loudly, his voice rising several octaves before he spasmed in Eren's hold and Eren felt something warm and wet soak against his thigh.

_He just—he just—_

And then Eren passed out.

When Eren awoke once more in the early morning (literally, it was the crack of dawn), Levi was gone from the bed. The brunette groaned, stretching his arms above his head, feeling several pops in his shoulder from remaining in the same position the whole night. To his relief, the tent in his pants from before had disappeared, leaving behind no evidence of what had happened.

He heard the door to the room open and Eren slammed his eyes shut, pretending to be asleep. Honestly, he didn't know how he was going to face Levi after this first night. Apparently his façade wasn't convincing enough, and he was sent reeling to the floor as Levi kicked him off of the bed.

"I know you're awake, brat."

"Good morning to you too," Eren groaned from the floor—seriously, he probably had bruises all over his back now. Levi said nothing as he went to the bed and began to organize the pillows and blanket before halting, his hand hovering above a stain on the blanket.

"How did this get here?" he murmured. Eren clamped a hand over his mouth, horrified, as Levi bent down to sniff it.

Levi must have known what it was, for he straightened his back instantly and ducked his head so that his hair hid his expression.

"We'll…have to wash this right away," Levi said calmly, his head still bowed.

Eren nodded vigorously, not daring to breathe.

And with that Levi clutched the blanket to chest before walking briskly out of the room and slamming the door behind him.

"LEVI!" came Hanji's voice from outside the door. Eren heard a thump from what he presumed was Levi backing himself against the door.

"Morning, Hanji," Levi's voice answered.

"What have you got there, Captain?" asked Hanji's voice before a moment of silence passed. Eren could hear his heartbeat slamming against his chest as the silence was broken by a gasp.

"Captain, why are you holding a blanket in your hands?" Hanji asked slowly.

"It got dirty," responded Levi before Eren heard him mutter, "Shit."

"WHAT WERE YOU TWO DOING LAST NIGHT?" exploded Hanji's voice, causing the door to vibrate and probably waking up everyone else in the lodge. Eren began scooting away from the door as he heard a series of loud thumps, followed by Hanji's muffled voice shouting incomprehensible things. Levi must have wrestled her to the ground and held a hand over her mouth.

"Not a word about this, understand!?" came Levi's strained voice, "You never saw anything!"

"Never saw what?" came Mikasa's voice from further away, her footsteps becoming louder as she approached the door.

_I'm done for,_ Eren thought as he heard the sounds of more footsteps coming towards the door, voices of confusion filling the whole lodge that morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Ehhhh...it wasn't my best oneshot (I feel I made Levi a bit OOC), but I hope you enjoyed it anyway!
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> -Jay


End file.
